


Through A Mirror, Home

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSA Agent Brendan Dean accomplished in two weeks what the world's military couldn't do in six months. Find a geek. How hard could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Mirror, Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared September 2009.

After working with Freya McAllister for nearly a year, Agent Brendan Dean thought he had seen everything. Telepaths, technopaths, telekinetics, manipulators, and a whole gang of wannabes threatening the security of the country.

Tonight was no different. Brendan sat in front of an abandoned warehouse – a warehouse that didn’t exist, according to city records. The government once owned the place, and Brendan had all the information he needed.

The agent’s latest case had brought him full circle, and tonight this case would be closed. Shifting in his seat, he tapped the steering wheel. All he had to do was wait. Thumbing through the case file once more, Brendan’s mind turned over everything he had ever read on Doctor M. Rodney McKay.

The astrophysicist burst onto the scene five years ago. Out of nowhere, McKay became a household name. Talk shows, documentaries and specials on the Discovery Channel, The Learning Channel, and National Geographic. Theoretical physics, aeronautical engineering, amazing feats, all mathematical in nature. Not to mention any piece of electronic equipment the guy got his hands on was taken apart and put together again better than it was before.

Rodney McKay was an unequivocal genius, and the world’s biggest mystery. But that didn’t stop international governments from throwing millions at the man, all for a moment of his time. Any demand – and there were many – was met without question. McKay could fix their problems in a day or less.

Then one day, the world’s only hope went missing for a whole year. Every government sent their best military force to hunt him down. But it was to no avail; Rodney McKay was nowhere on the planet.

Exactly one year to the day, the scientist returned. McKay was interrogated for months, mostly by the U.S. military. Then, as punishment, they locked him away inside Cheyenne Mountain. In the middle of their supposedly top top top secret project, McKay escaped again, eluding the military for six months.

The case made its way to Brendan’s desk, and after two exhausting weeks, he finally cracked McKay’s pattern. Sitting in his freezing car, Brendan waited for McKay to come to the only place left on a very long list.

A shadow flitted at the edge of his vision. He was here!

_:Freya. Tell everyone to get ready. We go in on my signal, got it?:_

A tiny light blinked twice at the south end of the building. They had worked out that as long as Freya could read minds, they would need a signal if separated. Brendan smiled, wondering if Freya was fielding questions from his men.

When McKay crawled through a window, Brendan quietly got out of his car. Thumbing the safety on his weapon, the agent approached the building. After a few minutes, Brendan crawled through the same window. Finding cover, he watched McKay search the enormous room.

Rodney McKay had more money than anyone on the planet at one time. The man who paced the dimly lit area was pale, beaten, and haggard. His thinning hair had been kept neatly trimmed, but now it was a curly mess. The clothes he wore were two sizes too big. McKay had always been a robust man; he inhaled food like knowledge. This man was lean and quietly mumbling to himself. He pulled dusty covers off of computers and consoles.

Brendan watched with fascination as the man’s hands flew over buttons and keyboards. The old equipment slowly flickered to life, brightening the room. Suddenly a panel slid away, revealing a mirror. No, not exactly a mirror. The reflection showed a warmly lit room with glass and metal. Blue lights lined the floor, contrasting beautifully with the rust-colored walls. McKay stared at the mirror with a wistful expression. He took a step forward.

McKay was escaping! This was a passageway!

_:Everyone move in!:_ “Doctor McKay! Stop! Put your hands up!”

The man stopped mid-step; his expression turned fearful, then angry. “Let me go! I just want to go home!”

“Doctor, I’m not sure what you mean by that,” Brendan began. “But there are a lot of people looking for you.” _:Freya! Tell everyone to hang back a minute.:_

“Will do, Agent Dean,” said a quiet voice at the other end of the warehouse.

McKay turned around, spooked. “You!” He pointed a shaky finger at the agent. Smiling sadly, McKay shook his head letting his hands flop to his sides, defeated. “Of course. Only you would find me. In every reality, somehow, you always find me.”

_:What?:_ “Look, Doc. I know you’ve been through a lot, but I’ve got a job to do.”

Suddenly, the mirror shifted. Figures entered the room, wielding weapons. What Brendan saw next stunned him.

Another man appeared in the mirror/passageway, looking very much like himself. Dark spiky hair a little shorter than his own, and cold hazel eyes staring down the sight of a P90. This man was a soldier, and looking to protect his own.

Something very like Brendan Dean would do for any of his fellow agents.

The man lowered his weapon; his cold expression softened when McKay turned back to face the doorway. He held out his free hand, beckoning his apparent friend. McKay took another step.

“Wait, McKay. Where are you going?”

With a happy smile, the scientist shrugged. “If you let me, I will be home.”

“Let him go, Brendan. He’s telling the truth.” Freya came to stand next to her partner. “He never belonged here.”

The surface of the doorway rippled as McKay stepped through it. Brendan’s twin placed his hands on either of McKay’s shoulders, one step away from a bear hug. However, he dropped the embrace, settling for a slap on the shoulder, and a giant grin.

Standing together, the soldier and the scientist faced the passageway. McKay held out his hand, asking for something.

Brendan stood transfixed, wondering if his doppelganger was named Brendan, and how this mirror thing worked, and how alternate realities worked –

“Brendan! You’re making me dizzy!”

He ignored her as he watched McKay turn over something in his hand. “What is he – Oh crap!”

Rodney McKay aimed a Beretta at him, and Brendan’s doppelganger aimed his own weapon. Everyone ducked for cover, except the two agents.

Mouthing his thanks, the doppelganger pulled the trigger. McKay gave a crooked smile pulling his own trigger; the doorway shattered.

Brendan and Freya covered their faces, avoiding the worst of the shards. One by one, the consoles began shorting out, sending sparks flying everywhere.

“Everybody out! This place is gonna blow!”

The NSA team ran out of the building, seeking cover behind anything they could find. The building went up in a spectacular blaze, blue and green electrical sparks flying into the night sky. It was no surprise Rodney McKay would set the oh-so-top-secret items to blow. He built them. Brendan felt it was the scientist’s way of erasing the last vestiges of himself in this reality.

A shrill ring pierced through the howling sirens. “Dean.”

“Agent Dean. I hear you had a lead on our missing scientist.” Director Harper’s voice was clear and sharp in Brendan’s ear.

“Well, sir,” he began, catching Freya’s flailing hand. _:It’s under control, Partner.:_ Brendan cleared his throat. “The doctor was spotted in the area. We staked it out, but only found a couple of homeless people. After we left, the place went up in flames.”

“So it’s possible he was there, and now he’s covering his tracks.” Harper sighed. “Thank you, Agent Dean. I’d like a full report in the morning.”

“Yes, sir. I still have a couple leads –“

“No, Brendan. I got a call from a General O’Neill a few minutes ago. We’re handing the case back to the Air Force.”

“Oh yeah? Ain’t that a cowinkey dink.” :The Air Force is taking the case.: he told Freya. “I’ll have it ready for you in the morning, sir. Miss McAllister and I are going to wrap things up here.”

“Do that, Brendan. And go get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

Closing his phone, Brendan blankly stared at the dying flames. :Well, Doc. I hope you found what you were looking for.:

“He did,” Freya said sagely. “I know he did.” She looped her arm around his. Together, they watched orange smoke billowing up to the meager stars.

oOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
